Ginny's mysterious love
by burnpassionintomyheart
Summary: Something happen one night, but no one knows for sure what happened except for Ginny. Where does Draco fit into all of this and why cant he get someone out of his mind. People are wanting answers but she isn't sure if she can give them. Plz RR
1. Leaving Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Leaving Home**

Ginny looked at the Burrow, how it looked so big, from so close, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to stay not after what happed last year. She knew she was going to have to get away from all of it, before people start to get to quite and ask no questions, or they get to loud about it and ask to many questions about it. Harry is going to think it was his fault she screamed in pain, from one of the unforgivable curses. But she not wanting to explain what happen, but only to get away from everyone before people get home from Hogwarts, and start to send letters or the Ministry comes and starts asking questions she is not able to answer right now.

As of the day she is leaving she only saw Ron for maybe two minutes, but he hasn't talked to her much sense that unforgivable day. She had asked her mum earlier if she could spend the summer with Charlie, after Bill came to Hogwarts and got her, because Bill believed it was not right to leave her their so people can start to talk or Ginny could just be their as a sitting duck for people to come up and ask her questions after she got out of the Hospital Wing. As a great brother Charlie and Bill are, they took her in to keep her away from all the owls and everything.

Ginny would stay with Charlie till the end of the summer, and choose if she wanted to stay with Charlie and never have to go back, or she could go back to school, and have to face life and not hide from everyone. But that was at the end of the summer, and for Ginny, summer has just begun.

Ginny turned from her compartment and looked out the window to motion to her family good bye, "Good bye, everyone I might see you in a couple of months." She turned away and focused on her long ride to Romania. She brushed her long curls of red behind her ear, and grabbed her notepad to begin writing to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_How were the couple of weeks of school left? For me it was ok, but I did get to spend it with Bill, so that was fun. He was always talking about how it wasn't right that mum was going to leave me in Hogwarts, and let people ask me questions that I didn't need to answer. But as soon as I saw mum I had asked her if I was able to maybe stay with Charlie for the summer, so I would be even farther away from everything, and she agreed to it. She owled, Charlie and he also agreed, both mum and dad, Charlie, and Bill said I had the choice to stay with Charlie for a year, or return at the end of the summer and go back to Hogwarts. They all of course didn't say I could go back, but I said it wasn't right that they weren't even letting me have a choice of going back to Hogwarts to face my fears, and they agreed if I choose to go then I would be allowed to. Well sorry I can't tell you more the train stopped and I have to be going, Charlie will be waiting._

_Love _

_Your Only Dearest Sister,_

_GinGer_

Ginny folded the note and slide it into an envelope, and wrote of the front of it, "Ronziken," to hint Ron who it was from, sense after all she did her that on wasn't reading any letters. Ginny gathered her things and strutted down the narrow pathway to meet with Charlie with open arms, and a huge smile.

"Ginny over here," a young man about 6'2 with flaming red hair and freckles scattered around his face, also he was very tall, and very muscular. But his built was different from all the other Weasley boys, his had a more distinct feature of muscles, he had filled out better then all the others, probably, because he had to deal with Dragons, more tougher things then Gringotts, a Joke shop , the ministry, or even Quidditch.

To Ginny Dragons were fascinating, and probably the most interesting creatures alive. But she wasn't allowed to let her mother know, because she was to graduate from Hogwarts with all O's and also become a nurse, only thing was, that wasn't her dream it was her mother's dream. Ever sense Ginny was a little girl she wanted to be an Auror, and help Charlie with the Dragons. But she was never to tell her mother that, it would break her heart into pieces.

Ginny dropped her things and ran strait toward the tall well built red haired man, "Charlie, I missed you so much." She rapped her arms so tight you could almost hear him cry, but he didn't care, he was so happy to see his baby sister after what he had heard happened to her. He could tell that something happened to her, sense she does have scars on her face, and he eyes barely have any tint of color in them. All of that was going to change at the end of the summer when it was time for her to decide to stay with her brother or go home and return to Hogwarts.

"Ginny are you ready to go home?" Charlie asked letting go of Ginny and walking back to go get her things.

"Charlie, do you think I am weak?" Ginny looked down at the ground.

Charlie walked back from the trunk of his car, and grabbed Ginny's chin, "I would never think you were weak, as far as I know you are the smartest and bravest witch I know."

Ginny nodded, "but Charlie I screamed when I got hit with the crucio curse."

Charlie gave a little laugh, "is that all I would have never gotten out of my bed if I got it with that curse, Ginny if that is all you did, then you are very strong, stronger than any witch or wizard there is. I don't care what they say you are strong, and if some one says you aren't then they are just saying that, because they are trying to hide from there weakness, and not yours."

Ginny knew Charlie was right, but why did she feel like she was weak. And no one was going to take her seriously.

Ginny hopped into the front seat, while Charlie got into the driver's seat, "Charlie, I need to tell you something that happened that night."

**Author's Note: I will finish the next chapter soon, but with studies and everything, and trying to find a BETA reader. But please I need a BETA reader.**

* * *


	2. Charlie's House

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

* * *

**

**Author's Note: sorry but I had to fix the original version I had writing to write this one… I don't want to give away to much information at the beginning now do I.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:  
****Charlie's House**

Flashback

"_AHHHH!" _

_Ginny turned her head, and looked down the dark long narrow pathway, 'someone was screaming I should go check it out,' she thought. She ran down the pathway only to find a young man in his maybe late 30's stand there laughing. "Who are you? Show yourself!"_

End Flashback

New Flashback

_Ginny woke up in the Hospital Wing, with a very bad headache, she studied the room, but only saw many flowers, gifts, and cards, saying "get well soon," and "Please, feel better." But she was interrupted from her roaming, by a tall young man around late 20's with long Red hair, and freckles everywhere._

"_Well, well, well, it's great to see my sis finally a wake," Bill said walking over to Ginny and pulling her into a big hug. "You gave everybody a scare, you know."_

"_Bill, it's great to see you, but what are you doing here?" Ginny asked questionably. "Please, don't tell me it's because I was fainted."_

"_Well then I won't, but I actually, came to bring you home, you aren't staying here, your coming to stay with me till school gets out." Bill grabbed one of the boxes of hearts that had chocolate in it. "Well I wonder who this is from, 'from your Secret Seeker, please get well soon,' I think Ginny has a little secret admirer."_

_Ginny starred at Bill, before getting out of bed to see Ron who was standing at the door, for what felt like an eternity. "You scared all of us, half to death, not to mention Mum."_

_Ginny gave a little laugh, "Well it's good to see you, to Ron." Ron grabbed her and held her so tight, and began to cry. _

"_Ginny don't ever do that again to us, EVER!" He kept crying, till Bill came over and looked at Ron funny, then told Ginny to get her things, she is leaving today._

"_Oh, mum I want to know if I could go to Charlie's for the summer would after all be away from anything that could arm me." Bill laughed at this remark, and shook his head telling Mrs. Weasley that, that would be a good idea if Ginny went off to Romania for the summer. _

"_Mum, I think Ginny is trying to get away from me, don't you?"_

_Mrs. Weasley laughed at her youngest and oldest remarks. "Well if it makes you happy, but I was thinking, if you like it up there, maybe it would be a good idea if you stayed up there."_

"_Oh, mum what if I wanted to come back, wouldn't I be able to have a choice at the end of the summer." Ginny nudged Bill's shoulder for him to jump in to say something before Mrs. Weasley said anything that would make Ginny unhappy. _

_Bill felt Ginny hit him and jumped in, "Well I think that is a great idea, at the end of the summer Ginny will make a choice, stay with Charlie or come home and go back to face your fears."_

_Ginny began to jump around, after she hugged them both she ran upstairs to start her packing to leave for Charlie's._

"_Oh, Ginny by the way, you aren't to leave till Ron gets home, alright." Mrs. Weasley called up stairs. "You know Ron will have a heart attack if you're not here when he gets home."_

End New Flashback

She heard aloud noise while she slept on the couch that Charlie had her sleeping on till her room was ready. She had arrived to Charlie's home from the Burrow about 2 weeks ago. But she just kept dreaming and ignored the noise. She had gone with Charlie to work almost every day, and then every other day that they didn't go to his work they went out with some of his friends, who would always tell Ginny she needed to be older so they could date her. But Charlie never liked that idea. He always told his friends that she was always going to be off limits.

Charlie told Ginny that he was making a bedroom for her on his spare time and he would have it done before if she did leave for school. So she at least could spend one night in her new bedroom, but he was determined to finish and she could see it in his eyes. Ginny loved Charlie, he was so to good to her. He always wanted her to have the best, well the best he could give her. Ginny sometimes missed her family, but still wasn't sure if she wanted to come home yet, or even ever.

She felt a nudge on her shoulder. A voice called out to her, "come on Ginny, wake up it's already noon." Her eyes flickered open. "I should have listened to mum, she said not to let you sleep later then 9 or you would sleep to at least till noon." He had thrown a pillow at her head, which she in return threw back at him.

She knew Charlie was messing with her just by the sound of his voice, but he had always done this sense she had arrived at Charlie's flat. She just made a grumbling noise hoping he would leave her alone, but that never worked when she tried to move her hand in a swatting move.

She finally got the muscles to pick her head up, or maybe it was that she had smelled breakfast, and it was her stomach getting her up. Charlie walked back over to the kitchen area to finish making the breakfast. "Well one of my old mate's cousin isn't able to stay with him so I offered to let his cousin stay here." Charlie said walking over to put food on her plate that he already set on the table.

"Oh really, and where do you suggest his cousin sleep?" Ginny said in a sarcastic voice making her way to the food that she saw on the table.

Charlie put the rest on his and sat down at the table. "Well this morning I finally finished that room of yours, so you get to sleep there." He said with her jumping up and running over to him hugging him, and thanking him for the room. "As I was saying," he began to laugh at his younger sister acting like when she was 5 and she had just got a new doll. "He can sleep down here."

She started to choke, on his last statement, "wait did you just say he, as in a boy will be staying here." She sound way to enthusiastic for Charlie's liking.

"Yes, and you better be have yourself," Charlie said waving his finger in the air at her, like she did something wrong. "He should come in a couple of hours."

Ginny had the biggest grin on her face that just wouldn't go away, "So is this boy my age?"

Charlie smiled at his sister who was apparently missing the younger aged interaction she had at home with her brother's friends. "Actually yes, he is seventeen years old."

On Ginny's face the grin just kept growing. "Well who is this guy?"

Charlie just laughed so hard for a second he thought he couldn't breathe. "Well I think his name was…"

* * *

**AN: Sorry I like to leave cliffies, just me that everything in the first chapter will make a little more sense in the next two chapters.**


	3. Dragons

**Chapter 3  
Dragons **

Ginny looked out her window and thought to her self what, was she to choose. Go home or stay. She felt like she was being a burden to her brother, with so many people in the house now she didn't know how to help or if she was in the way. All his friends that shared the house with him had gotten back from their vacation, and there was her and his friend's cousin who was quiet annoying at times. Sometimes she wondered how the Slytherin house had put up with him for six years. She could tell if he had gone into Gryffindor they would have locked him up in the broom closet and forgot about him on purpose.

An old familiar barn owl was flying towards her window. _'No it can't be.'_ She grabbed the letter from Errol and looked at who it was addressed to. There written in ruby red laid standing alone with nothing else next to it _'GinGer'_. She torn the letter open and began to read.

_Dear Ginny,  
I am sorry it took me so long to write you. Summer is almost over and I haven't written you one letter, but you always kept me updated with what was happening over there. I thank you for that. Well to tell you what is happening over here if mum hasn't already told you. Harry is staying with us once again and Hermione went on a cruise to the Virgin Islands with her parents. The twins shop is going really great they are almost always selling-out with each new shipment. Dad is having some trouble at work, because the order thinks you-know-who is trying to take over. Percy has finally come home and made peace with the family. Bill and Fleur had their wedding, I'm sorry you couldn't be there for it. They moved to a cottage by the sea away from everything. Mum is going bloody mad with everything. You should have seen her preparing for the wedding. Bloody hell never thought mum could be that bloody annoying. As for me, I'm hanging in there, a little confused, and missing you. _

_Oh I almost forgot Hermione and I are going out now, isn't that great. Harry was a little jealous that I get all the women and he has to settle for women that I didn't want anymore. You know I'm just messing with you; it's more the other way around. Who is this bloke that is annoying my baby sister? Does he go to our school? Oh wait you said he did and we knew him very well. You know if he messes with you; you can always hex him. Oh wait your still under-aged, I forgot. Well just corner him and lock him in a broom closet, but don't try any funny business. I hope everything works out and I see you soon._

_Tell Charlie I said hi, and send my love._

_Love  
Ron_

When she finished reading the letter Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter. She grabbed the new letter and opened it.

_Dear Ginny,  
You know I never thought of it that way. It looks like Ron is finally writing you your letter. You know has much as I have dealt with dragons in the past I can't say I like that. Never thought I would meet a girl that likes them that much, but I guess I was wrong. At least I won't be proven wrong about meeting a girl that likes them more than you. _

_So the bloke who is he, you keep avoiding who it is. You know you're going to have to tell me soon. Well I'll just have to owl Charlie to find out._

_Tell me loads about what you get to learn about them, maybe I might get interested._

_Love Dearly  
Harry_

She closed both letters and set them on her desk. She looked at the time. "Oh Bloody Hell!" She ran out of her room and was making her way to go down stairs when someone walked in her way.

"Oh didn't see you there," annoying voice came from the most famous smirk anyone had seen.

"Bloody hell, why did I get stuck with you this summer?" she picked her self up from the floor. "Move I need to get down stairs I'll be late for –

He moved in front of her, "slow down Weaslette, I got one right here you can just share mine," holding the chain of a locket which seemed to be a portkey.

She gave him a dirty look trying to get around him, "don't you know anything." His face was now the color of Ginny's hair.

"And what's that supposed to mean red!"

She got stuck in a corner and he pinned her there. He had his arms against the wall with her in between him and the wall. He looked down at her from his icy eyes and his platinum blonde hair that fell perfectly down his face. The way it sat on him would make any girl jump on him and start to tear his clothes right off him. It didn't help when he wore shirts that you could see his perfect six pack through or the fact that his body had really shaped out on his six foot body. "Move it Ferret or els –

"Or what? You'll go cry to Charlie." His eyes were piercing down at her chocolate brown eyes which over the summer got their color back. "Charlie, Charlie the big bad sexy Draco was trying to be nice and I just had to be rude because I have no manners for my superiors. Face it Weasley you have nothing on me."

She looked at him and began to laugh uncontrollably. "Bloody hell, do you ever listen to yourself when you talk. First of all you're not sexy and second of all –

"You're right I'm not sexy." She was dumb struck by what he had just said. "I'm drop dead sexy." Just when she thought he had changed, she was told wrong. "Look Weasley, Charlie asked me to take you if you were running late. I'll be going too."

When she thought she finally could spend sometime away from him she was let down once again. She looked at him at the corner of her eye she could see a sparkle that looked like her portkey. _'I need to get to it before I miss it.'_ She looked him up, down, and all around trying to find away to weasel out of this block. _'I need to get him distracted.'_ She looked him straight in the eyes down to his lips. _'I'm going to regret this.'_ She pushed her mouth onto his. He was shocked at first and then he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck and started to play his hair. He licked the bottom of her lips and she allowed entrance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep her bottom up. The began to get a little more aggressive with the kiss and a moan slipped out of Ginny's mouth which made Draco want Ginny even more. He began to trail kisses down her neck and he was getting close to slipping her shirt up when Ginny got out of his trance. _'Oh bloody hell, I wasn't supposed to get this much into it. Time to make my break.'_ She pushed him off of her and ran down stairs while pulling her shirt down. Before he could make any remark she was gone.

"Think you can play a fast one on me, Red." He had an evil smirk on his face, "revenge shall be sweet." with a quick grab around the locket he vanished.

She fell on her arse, but quickly regained herself. She looked around for the tent that had a gold sheet with red dragons has its cover. She had found it one day when she was visiting the city with Charlie and his friends and told him he should use that has his cover for his tent. He ended up buying it one day she was still at home and surprised her the next day with it. With careful searching she spotted the tent and Charlie was already infront of it.

She made her way towards him, when he looked at her with a warm and friendly smile. "Ginny over here! I have a surprise for you."

She began to run when someone stuck their leg out to trip her. A hand was laid out infront of her. "You know you should really watch where your running." Draco said with his smirk laying across his face.

"If I didn't know any better, you were purposely getting in my way." She gave him a glare. "Don't you have someone else to torment Ferret?"

"Why torment someone else when I can torment my favorite Weasley," began to pat down on her head. "Isn't that right, Red." She was just about to retort when a big gust of wind pushed both of them down on the ground. She looked up and saw a Hebridean Black was flying down next to Charlie. The dragon saw both them but didn't pay much attention to them. Charlie was busy petting it when both of them walked over to Charlie. "Charlie are we going to get to rid one of them?" He laughed a little then looked back at the two.

"Well do you want to?"

"Do I!" both said in unison then they glared at eachother.

He just laughed. As much as the two fought only he saw that they were alot alike. He tried as much as possible to have them around each other. If they knew they would probably kill him go to heaven and kill him again but to him atleast they would be doing it together. Ginny didn't realize it but Charlie could see it that Draco was keeping her mind off of school and he was doing it on purpose. He saw that Draco wasn't has evil as all of them believed him to be. He was a kind boy with an attitude just like her. He was probably the only one that could fight _ice _with_ fire_ but it had to be put to the test and Charlie knew it.

"Shut it Charlie," they said together again looking at eachother about to murder the other _'if only they knew.'_

"Well if you two would come this way I shall let you see which dragons you get to ride." Charlie started walking towards the millions of dragons that were landed. A flame almost hit them, "Oh watch out for the that Hungarian Horntail, his isn't friendly one bit."

Ginny looked at the Hungarian Horntail that was supposed to be so mean _'he doesn't look mean, just misunderstood.'_ She began to walk towards him, but no one noticed her walking to him.

"Here we are, A Chinese Fireball and a Yellow Shortsnout." Draco went up to the Chinese Fireball and started to pet it. "Guess that leaves you the Yellow Shortsnout, Ginny." No response came from where Ginny was supposed to be standing. "Ginny, now where did she go?"

"Charlie Look!" Draco pointed at Ginny who was next to the mean Hungarian Horntail. They both started to run towards her but they didn't make it before he had put her on his back an flew away. "Great, I'll go get her Charlie."

"I'll Go with you."

_'My name is Vertigo,'_ Ginny smiled and had her hands spread across so they could hit against the wind. "It's nice to meet you Vertigo. Why do they say your mean?" _'It's because I wont let anyone ride me.'_ She looked down at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Why, I mean you let me ride you."

"Charlie I can see her." Draco was getting close to Ginny and Vertigo.

Charlie was gaining on Draco and the Chinese Fireball. "Don't get to close though, he'll take off if you try to get side by side with him."

Draco looked at Charlie then back at Ginny, "Why? I can beat him."

"Draco, No!"

Vertigo could feel the other dragon gaining on him. _'Hold on miss Ginevra.'_ She grabbed old of his neck and he began to really fast Draco lost site of him.

* * *

**AN: Ok ok I know its been like a really long time since I've updated but I got really distracted with school summer and like a million things. Hehe I know i got D/G action so early but just wait it will get worse. Revenge is always worse then the original plan. ;D**

**Well please tell me what you think by clicking on the little put on your left below this. **

**Next Chapter:  
Revenge is Sweet**

**Draco gets Ginny back for that little kiss and Ginny does a little saving herself along with someone else.**

**Ginny finds a friend to talk about that night, and someone gets her to finally choose Hogwarts or Dragons. And he/she(sorry can't give it away) make a certain promise to her that she will never get out of her mind or them.**

**Ill try to update soon**


End file.
